Alchemy
Description Alchemy is a Crafting Discipline which involves taking ingredients that are gathered around the world, including those from the Fishing Discipline, and combining them together to make powerful potions and elixirs. Alchemy requires precise timing, dutiful study, and lots of patience. Crafting Potions To craft a potion, enter your Player House. Once you are inside, you will see an Alchemy Crafting table near the back wall by the door to the Cellar. Next to the table is a small chest. Opening the chest allows you to place items into the table's inventory. Once placed in the table, the item will appear as a 3D model on the table itself, which you can pick up with a free hand like any other object. When you are ready to begin brewing your potion, simply pick up the first ingredient and toss it into the cauldron. The cauldron will boil and hiss, and you will see a notification appear (e.g. "+ Crownfoil") telling you the ingredient has been added. After the ingredient is added, the cauldron will begin to progress through a series of stages. The stages are: * Cool (Blue) * Lukewarm (Turquoise) * Warm (Green) * Hot (Yellow) * Scalding (Red) As each stage is reached, you will hear a sound and see bubbles come off of the liquid, and the liquid will change colors. Depending on the recipe that you are making, you will then repeat the process, adding ingredients at various times. For example, you might add a Queen's Ear leaf, then wait for the cauldron to reach Warm (Green), then add two Rotospores back-to-back, then wait for the cauldron to become Hot (Yellow), etc. NOTE: You must add the ingredients in the correct order, even ingredients added during the same step. Always follow the order listed on the recipe! Once you are finished making the potion, grab the empty bottle to the left of the cauldron and dip it into the pot to finish the potion. A notification will appear telling you what you have made (for example, "Created Healing Potion"), and the potion will be added to your inventory. Potions can stack up to 99 times, so you can have many of the same potion occupying a single space in your inventory. If you mess up the recipe, you will create a Ruined Potion, and the ingredients that you used will be lost. Note that the ingredients you put into the cauldron are used up as soon as you add them, so if you start a potion then leave your house, you will have lost those ingredients -- there is no way to cancel making a potion and get your ingredients back once you've started, so be sure you know the recipe before you begin! Using Potions Potions can be equipped in your inventory to either of your Tool slots. Once equipped, the potion will appear on your belt. To use it, just grab it with an empty hand, and bring it toward your mouth like you are "drinking" from the bottle. You will hear a "gulping" sound and then the potion will fall from your hand, and take effect. If you have multiple stacks of a potion equipped, the potion will remain on your belt so that you can drink another of the same kind. Note that right now there is no cooldown between each time that you use a potion, so you can (for example) drink several Healing Potions in a row. In a future patch a cooldown will be added. Known Potions A list of known potions can be found at the Potions page. References Category:Disciplines